Talk:Kagerō/@comment-26320790-20150417133807/@comment-5763148-20150418151444
@Blackwing: Your deck is perfectly fine. He only thing I would change is your starter. I recommend the change not cos of the statistics but rather cos it has lil to no use in that deck of yours. Grade 3 Searchers are in general only commendable when you have either 6 Grade 3 units in your deck, when your run more than 9 or when you run a deck that involves an ace that requires Persona copies. Even then, I wouldn't recommend it unless I run 9 or more Grade 3s. The 40% failure rate Writer wrote, yeah ignore it. The dood never factors in the grade ratios of specific decks, Hell most ppl never do. @Writer: I don't specialize with Kagero, my playstyle in general is the complete opposite. But as a deck builder, and as someone who constantly practices with an excellent Kagero Fighter, I can say that everything you've said are completely wrong. A clan like Kagero hardly has draw engines of its own and therefore running draw triggers is actually beneficial. Not only do you reach key cards faster, unlike most clans, these draw triggers act as great shielding units as well. Kagero is famous for its tendency in blowing the opposition's field to motes. In general, if you play recklessly, you will lose key cards to them and won't be able to fight back properly in the long run. This fact alone already prevents the opponent from even committing wholeheartedly to the field without having replacements ready. Thus, one can safely make good use of Draw Triggers. Also, the fact that Blackwing's deck runs 4 of the 10k Vanilla makes betr use of the Draws as well. Most decks used competitively hardly use 10k vanillas. Due to the advent of the G-Era, Subclan decks are in the process of recession. They are still used here and there, but not to the point that they cause major problems earlier on. Its due to the fact Blackwing runs 4 of the 10k Vanilla that I can approve of him running more than 4 Draws and even if he didn't, depending on the deck's overall structure I would've approved of his Trigger choices. Your arguments on Grade 3 Searchers and Cruel Dragon are also something I have to say something about. Yes Grade 3 Searchers have quite the failure rate, but why do ppl STILL run them even now when there are way betr choices? Your argument is that cos of the failure rate, it isn't a good card. Guess what? There have been tonnes of units out there that have been considered crap but did spectacularly well. Examples include the Crazy Diamond (Daikaiser BR) build from DP as well as Luquier Reverse. The crux units here need no introduction. A Grade 3 Searcher's power is hardly problematic if you're goin first. The 4k power still lets you hit relevant numbers thanks to the fact that you are a Grade above your opponent and naturally, the attacking unit's power would be higher in general. Add 4k on top of that, what ya get? An attack that can force out solid amounts of guards. Depending on whether your Grade 3 gains some form of power bonus during battle, a Grade 3 Searcher can stay on the field for extended periods of time. The failure rate also decreases not just cos you have more Grade 3s in your deck, but also cos your deck thins out every turn. Don't just slap down 1 formula and forget the rest. That's like gettin the right metal to make a sword but not having a forge to mold it into one. Also, to say that Cruel Dragon shouldn't be a focus isn't even an argument. The guy added the unit cos of the way he plays. Cruel Dragon is a versatile unit that shouldn't be disregarded. If you're goin first and you can pull the Superior Ride off, doing so will help tou tremendously. Chancea are that the opponent will Legion/Stride first so getting ahead in card advantage via Twin Drive can help you prepare betr while also pressuring them. Cruel Dragon has more than 1 skill. His LB synergizes well with Twilight Arrow's. After a Stride, you're now capable of retiring at least 2 units during battle. That is more than enough of a great benefit already. Finally, your argument about him running 6ks... Yeah you see him running those 10k Vanillas? Yeah, I don't think I need to spell it out for you.